


Elliot or Blaine?

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt’s POV

 Through my peripheral vision I can see Elliot making the most ridiculous of faces and I can’t help but laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks over the phone, “you’ve been laughing since I’ve called you.”

 

“Nothing.” I look over at Elliot letting out an inaudible shh, “just this extremely funny guy on TV.”

 

“So you coming to see me soon?” I ask and he says nothing. “Blaine? You still there?” No answer.

 

“Blaine. I need to get rid of some tension and I think you know the right person for the job.” I say my voice reeking of sexual tone. Still no fucking reply.

 

“You know what. I’ll call you back later!” before he can reply, I press a few buttons on my phone and pray it hangs up.

 

“Ugh!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asks worry written on every part of his face.

 

“Nothing. Just Blaine…” I say.

 

"You don’t have to explain.” He says and I can’t help what I do next. I grab his face and kiss the daylights out of him. He just stares at me.

“I’m sorry.” I say backing away, “I just…” I shrug I don’t even know what to say.

 

He shakes his head and says, “No need to apologize.” I watch him walk over to the bed and my thoughts take a walk down dirty road. The things I would do to that ass.

 

“Let’s just talk about…” he stops. “What?” I ask looking around. Helplessly searching for a reason why he would've stopped. “You never told me what you invited me over for.” he replies running his fingers through his black puff of hair. I walk over to the bed and land on it with a plop! Elliot lets out a heartwarming laugh and he’s suddenly shining. Shining?

 

Ugh. I can’t take this anymore. I jump on his long form and devour his mouth. When I pull away he doesn’t budge.

 

“Elliot! Do something!” I shout waving my arms in the air. He pulls me my face down to his level and begins sucking on my bottom lip.

 

Yes! Finally!

 

I place my hands in his hair and play with it. It’s so soft. He places his hands at the back of my neck and makes his way down my back stopping at my backside. He then grabs them with a force unlike any I’ve felt before and squeezes. A moan escapes my mouth and rolls against his lips. He laughs and pulls my body closer to his.

 

Moans. Gasps. Laughs. Sweat.

 

We continue on like that for what feels like hours but has only been a few minutes and throughout this entire time, this entire, wonderful, pleasurable time with Elliot, my mind keeps running on my handsome and loving boyfriend Blaine. Yeah, he can be a huge dick, but he was my huge dick.

 

What would he think if he met us like this? How would he feel? I love Blaine so much, so why am I doing this? I contemplate stopping and telling Elliot to leave until I hear him say, “Kurt! Fa-faster please!” which causes me to snap out of my pondering daze and give my full attention to him and his needs.

 

 Elliot’s POV

 

Kurt invited me over earlier today prompting me to come over. Little did I know we would be having sex! But shit, I didn’t mind at all. I look up at Kurt and notice an off look in his eyes. Was something wrong?

 

“Kurt.” I say softly, but he doesn’t answer just continues to thrust.

 

“Kurt!” Still no reply but his thrusts are getting slower.

 

“Kurt! Fa-faster please!” I pant between breaths and he snaps out of whatever wonderland he was in and quickens his thrusts.

What was that all about? I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and I tilt my head up, down, left and right while grabbing onto the sheets. I raise my legs up even more wanting to feel every move. Kurt grabs onto my legs and pushes them up even higher as they were now touching my chest.

 

“Fuck Elliot!” he shouts as he thrusts deeper and deeper. The only sound in the air is the sound of our moans and the creaking of the bed which is oddly arousing. Each thrust taunts my sweet spot and I grab a hold of his waist pushing him up and pulling him down. I need more.

 

“Kurt! Fast-” I can’t even finish my sentence as he thrusts harder and I gasp for breath. My sweet spot is being tampered with to a level I can’t even begin to explain.

 

Damn! Why can’t a guy have sex like this all the time?

 

“Elliot! I think I’m about to come.” He babbles between curt breaths. My hips rise trying to move with his thrusts but he’s too fast and I’m about to come as well. I tilt my head to the left and notice something odd. There is a flickering green light on Kurt’s phone.

 

“Um. Kurt?” I say, but he just keeps thrusting faster and faster as he was almost read to blow. My body slowly starts to tremble, but I must get his attention before I forget.

 

“Kurt your phone is-” he cuts me off by placing his hand on my mouth, covering it and a bit of my nose. Unintentionally, his sweaty hand cuts off my breath and I wiggle under him in an attempt to get him to remove it and he does placing it on my chest instead. I gasp for breath grateful to be able to breathe again.

 

I flip him til I’m on top, but I don’t put all of my weight on him as I’m much heavier.

 

“Kurt why is your phone blinking?” I ask dramatically pointing in the direction of it.

 

“What?” he replies still a bit up on cloud nine. I grab his head and turn it in the direction of his phone and point, once again, dramatically at the flickering green light’s source.

 

“What does that mean?” I ask and he just says, “Oh no…”

 

 Blaine’s POV

 

Over the phone I hear Kurt say, “Blaine. I need to get rid of some tension and I think you know the right person for the job.” And I swear I want to reach through the phone, take him out and do him on this very floor, but I don’t reply.

 

“You know what. I’ll call you back later!” he says angrily and as much as I want to reply, not a word utters from my mouth. He hangs up.

 

“Ugh!” I shout throwing my phone at the nearest wall, and thankfully due to my floor being carpet it doesn’t break.

 

I can swear that I heard Kurt shh someone over the phone. Who was it? Another guy? A girl? Is he lying about being gay? Is he cheating on me? I can’t stand the thoughts bouncing around in my mind. I have to give myself a short pep talk to contain myself. It doesn’t work.  
I flip over the coffee table and immediately regret it. Glass shards are everywhere.

 

Calm the fuck down Blaine!

 

‘Beep beep’ goes my phone and I reluctantly walk over to it trying my hardest to avoid the millions of glass pieces.

Who was it now? Without glancing at the screen I pick up my phone and place it to my ear.

 

“Hello?” I say annoyance clear in my voice and in reply I hear short gasps and my eyes begin to dart foro the screen, but I quickly shut my eyes, afraid of what I’ll see. All I can see in my mind’s eye is Kurt fucking a random guy! I shake my head hoping that’s not what it’ll be and look to the screen. I can’t believe what I hear and see next.

 

There’s a tall guy dressed in all black walking towards the screen singing:  
Nothing’s to cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a town that you never knew

 

In just those few words, I’m awestruck from his voice. I look back to the screen to see him lift one of his legs and slam it on the table as he continues to sing.

\- won't poke holes in the seat with my heels,  
Cause that’s where we make love.

 

With the last line he points at the camera and belts out. His voice is phenomenal. I look at the sender to see its Santina. I quickly go to my settings, change it to not automatically open received messages and head back to my bed to continue watching this remarkable performance.

 

 Santana’s POV

 

I can’t get over how amazing Starchild’s performance was and I can’t help singing, “Ma ma ma marry, ma ma ma marry, ma ma ma mar-” I quit singing when my phone starts ringing.

 

Ugh. I slowly cut off the shower, dry my hands and fumble to answer the phone. “Hello?” I say attempting to sound lovely but no one answers me.

 

“Hellooo?” I stretch and in reply I hear loud, deep moans.

 

“Hello!” I yell this time and I someone says, “Elliot! Do something!” and following that are a few laughs. Is this a joke? I stay on the phone for the next few minutes and all I hear are a series of moans, gasps and laughs.

 

“Kurt! Fa-faster please!” I hear a male voice pant and it wasn’t Blaine’s. Wait! Kurt?

 

“Kurt! What’s going on?!” I shout into the phone and I get no answer, just more moans and the loud sound of a bed creaking.

 

“Fuck Elliot!” Kurt screams and I ponder on who Elliot is.

 

“Kurt! Fast-“ I hear this Elliot guy say again and his voice kinda sounds like Starchild’s. Wait! Starchild and Kurt… Starchild and Kurt! Kurt and Elliot!

 

 “Kurt! You have a lot of explaining to do!” I yell into the phone.

 

“Elliot! I think I’m about to come.” he says. I can’t believe I’m hearing Kurt have sex right now. This Elliot guy keeps attempting to get Kurt to understand about a phone light or something and seeing there is no way for me to help, I simply listen until Kurt mutters oh no.

Their room is suddenly deathly quiet and I dare to say,

 

“Kurt?” For a moment there’s silence but then I hear the sound of weight being lifted off of a mattress and later the sound of footsteps.

 

“Hello?” I hear Kurt whisper into the phone trying to sound regretful.

 

“Kurt! Don’t you fucking hello me! What are you doing?”

 

“Santana?” he asks.

 

“Yesss! It’s Santana. You’re lucky it isn’t Blaine on the line. Who are you banging up there? Sure sounds like you aren’t missing Blaine one bit.” He sighs and replies, “It’s Elli- Starchild. Promise me you won’t mention anything to Blaine?”

 

“Me say something? Ha! You and your little fuck buddy Elliot have to deal with that mess.” I say matter of factly and hang up the phone.

 

God damn. “I need a drink.” I murmur to myself and step out of the shower. I dry off, wrap the towel around me and head for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

this is chapter 2 motherfuckers! =DD 

Kurt's POV 

i hope Blaine doesn't hear us.... 

"Elliott? i say looking around the room. where was he? 

"Elliot?!" i say again. still no answer. 

"FUCK ELLIOT!!" i yell. i bet the whole nieghborhood heard me! 

"Whataya want from meh?!" i hear from the bathroom. ohh. 

"I..think Blaine heard us do it..."i say in barely a whisper. 

"huh baby?" he says. 

"oh nevermind. it's nothing darling..." 

Blaine's POV 

RIIIIING 

i picked up the phone. it was Santana. 

"Hey girl!" i say into the phone.

"hey Blaine." she says, unenthuisastically. what could be wrong?

"Is everything alright?" i say.

"no... " she says, what the hell happened...? 

"no? what's up?" shit 

"well...i caught Kurt....cheating on you" she says in a quite voice

"YOU WHAT?" oh my god. no .who was he cheating on me with? 

"Who is he cheating on me with?"

"A guy in our new band, his name is Elliot Gilbert." 

"oh shit." fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.. 

"how did you catch them?" 

"i called Kurt, and afetr the conversation i think he forgot to turn off the phone, and i heard them doing it" 

"i'm going to New York." i say. i'm gonna go to New York and beat that motherfucker up.

"oh..." she says. "i don't think that's a good idea."

"i don't give a shit" i say, and with that i hang up. New York, here i come.


End file.
